When seeding cells on a surface of a membrane, several problems can arise. For example, cells can flow around edges of the membrane and become deposited on edges or an opposite surface of the membrane. Further, cells can settle on the surface in a non-uniform manner creating a cell layer without a uniform distribution. Still further, if the membrane is not fixed in place, the membrane can shift, twist, fold, etc. which can affect uniformity of the seeding.
Therefore, an improved device and method is needed to overcome the problems encountered when seeding cells on a membrane.